phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
Here, nominate a "Monthly Quote" for each month. Quotes can be from any where, whether an episode, game, or an interview. Older quote nominations can be viewed in the Archive. September 2009 |Spa Day}} Support #As I nominated it and found it pretty funny. The Flash {talk} 02:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #This was a funny quote, and I did laugh when I watched the episode this morning when it aired. BigNeerav 02:23, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #Well you know what would Ferb say if he was nominating this ...Okay. --''Perryfan''(TALK) 23:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 19:35, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #I get it Perryfan! I say okay. --PhinLover 18:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #When I first heard it I thought it was silly line. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #It's funny! ' User:FerbFan10010 (not a user, just a fan). #I loved that quote! #Great quote, made me laugh a bunch when I saw it. --Zaggy (talk) 12:51, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose #I don't get it. Phinster 13:14, 02 August 2009 (UTC) #Ditto, Phinster. Kinz65 18:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Agreed, doesn't really make sense. Lwebdan 15:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) #Hate it, so not Phineas and just an all around waste of a quote! ---- Support #This has 'SO' got to win! Phinster 13:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #I keep laughing at this one! This has got to win for sure! Kinz65 18:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #I love it when Monogram gets mad at Carl. It just makes the whole scene funny, in a nutshell. BigNeerav 18:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) #I really liked that one. It's totally funny. No more to say. --Shego123 19:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #Definitely the winner! Short & sweet yet so funny! Lwebdan 15:42, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose ---- Support #I found this quote very funny when I heard it. I'm sure some users will agree and support. -PhinLover 18:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Ditto, PhinLover. Kinz65 18:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Support. I agree, it's pretty funny. #Ditto. —'M i' 03:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC) #Would kill myself if I didn't support! --Kittyfire 23:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) #Support; this is a pretty funny quote. --FerbFangirl001 18:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose ---- Support I just watched this episode and found it to be rather funny. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - 'Phineas Flynn' 08:40, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Downtown Danville This sounds funny when you read it, and sounds even funnier when you watch that scene. I definitely support it. BigNeerav 02:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) October 2009 Support #I nominated and because it was pretty funny. 'Perryfan '''(TALK) 00:13, September 4, 2009 (UTC) #I love this quote - Perry's expression makes me laugh! The way Doofenshmirtz says it all seriously is funny too. --Cherrim 06:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) 3. I love it to. Dr. D can make everything sound evil!. Public pools.... lol- IamABigFan 4. I love it! It's hilarious, and would make a great quote!- fan #5. I love it! Dr.D is so funny with his flashback stories. Perry-Mr High-Expectations! lol --PerryPerry 04:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- Oppose This line just doesn't really stand out at all to tell the truth. It's really short and doesn't make me luagh or anything. This should not win. User:ShelbyPerry ---- Support Funny line, funny scence, and a really great episode, I'm surpirsed this hasn't gotten alot of support already. Well I hope my vote counts for something. User:ShelbyPerry